Comforts of a Beloved Wife
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Spoilers for episode 2. Patrick comes home after that eventful night and seeks comfort in the arms of his wife. Distressing topics are discussed


Every night without fail Shelagh would wait for him. No matter what time he came home, no matter how bad he smelt or how bad he looked she would be there when he opened the front door to their home with a cup of tea and an open ear. Even during the terrible months following her diagnosis and the painful weeks they had been estranged she would still be there. He honestly didn't know how he had survived without her. So he knew that night she would listen as he explained the emotional journey the past few hours had taken. Taking a deep breath for courage he swung open the door and there she was, a worried frown across her face.

'Sister Evangelina phoned earlier- said there was some troubles at a birth?'

'Come here.' Patrick took the tea from her and placed it on the sideboard before pulling him into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her, taking a moment to simply be grateful for her presence and for her love. He had been given so much-two wonderful wives, a fantastic son and a darling baby daughter. He had only been a father to the latter for six months yet the mere thought of losing her was unbearable. Losing any of them would be unbearable-losing Marie _had _been unbearable yet he had survived. Abigail and Terence Bisset would survive this and they would never forget their little girl. 'I love you Shelagh. I love you all so much.'

'We love you too Patrick. But please-what happened.' He took her by her hand and walked her to the settee.

'Do you remember I was called out a few nights ago?'

'The woman who ran from The London?'

'Yes. She went into labour earlier and Nurse Gilbert examined her and found a heartbeat. She gave birth earlier. It was a relatively straightforward birth from what I hear. A little girl. She was stillborn.'

'Oh no! How very sad.' Shelagh gasped. No one would ever get used to the loss of a child before it had lived. She had seen even the most stoic and emotionless of midwives be reduced to sobbing messes. It was the one thing she didn't miss at all about midwifery. If she had had to deal with it now, as a mother of two, of a baby girl, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have quit midwifery all over again.

Their children were sure to get an extra long hug tomorrow morning from both parents.

'I was called because Nurses Gilbert and Mount were too inexperienced with such situations. Neither had faced this before so closely. I'm sire you remember your first.' She nodded sadly. James Jackson. Son of Ben and Polly. Sister Evangelina had been a rock as she nearly fell apart afterwards.

No 20 year old should be exposed to such horrors.

She would pop in to Nonnatus House and see if Nurse Gilbert was alright. 'When I arrived the mother was in some quite considerable pain-we soon realised she was still in labour.'

'Twins?'

'Yes. A little boy, perfectly healthy. It had been his heartbeat Nurse Gilbert had heard.'

'Oh thank the Lord.'

'Indeed. Shelagh…when we realised there was a second child I couldn't help but think- they got a second chance to be a family. Just like Tim and I did. We're so lucky to have you and Angela. When I saw the little girl-god Shelagh all I could see was Angela's face. We didn't even adopt Angela until she was over a week old but there in that newborns face all I could imagine was how much I couldn't cope if I lost her, or Tim. Or you. I don't think I could ever live without you. You have done so much for this family, for me and our son. You've brought such joy into our lives.' He pulled her into his lap, burrowing his face into her hair and breathing in the scent that meant he was home.

'Oh Patrick. I don't ever want to lose you either. But you won't have to live without me, or our children. We're not going anywhere. And please-do not give me such credit-you have done so much for us all too. It was you who made me fall in love with you, you who wrote to me and made me see the true path, you who found me on that misty road, you who gave me our son-our son who asked me to marry you, you were the one who looked after me and loved me when I turned my back on everyone I loved, you who persuaded me to have the wedding I always wanted. You helped me when we found out we could never conceive a child, you saved me from collapsing into myself. You gave me Angela when we were in the children's home. We wouldn't be who we are without you.' She kissed him tenderly, stroking her fingers through his already mussed hair to bring a modicum of comfort to the man who was hurting before her, who was dwelling on what ifs that helped no-one.

'We make a great pair don't we.'

'The best. Because we do what we do out of love and respect for each other and for our children. Whatever happens in the future, whether we lose each other we can be strong and we will survive as a family. When we are gone our children will stand tall and be proud of us. They'll go forth in life with all we have given them until the day the Lord calls them home do our best. Just as that couple will do their best with their son, because they are strong, they live in love and that is what matters. They will never forget their daughter just as you and Tim will never forget Marie.'

'You're so wise.'

'I learned from a very wise woman.' She grinned fondly.

'The wisest. Come to bed. I need to hold you for many hours without end.'

'You can hold me forever and a day my beloved husband.'

'I may just take you up on that beloved wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xxx<strong>

**p.s. HOW GOOD WAS THE EPISODE! Jenny Agutter surely has to win an award for her performance. As a result of my absolute love of her I have put in a Logan' Run reference. Well done for anyone who spotted it.**


End file.
